With increasing development of science and technology, an electronic display device has become a very popular consumer electronic device. The main function of the electronic display device is to output image files. Generally, the image files comprise static electronic files (e.g. photos) and dynamic electronic files (e.g. movies). For example, the electronic display device is a TV set, a computer screen, a digital photo frame, a digital signage, or the like.
Hereinafter, the configurations of a conventional electronic display device will be illustrated with reference to FIGS. 1 and 2. FIG. 1 is a schematic perspective view illustrating the outward appearance of a conventional electronic display device. FIG. 2 is a schematic perspective view illustrating the outward appearance of the conventional electronic display device of FIG. 1 and taken along another viewpoint. For example, the conventional electronic display device 1 shown in FIGS. 1 and 2 is a digital photo frame. The conventional electronic display device 1 comprises a display screen 10, a storage device 11 and a connecting slot 12. The storage device 11 is disposed within the electronic display device 1 for storing at least one image file P1. The display screen 10 is disposed on a surface 13 of the electronic display device 1. The display screen 10 is in communication with the storage device 11 for showing the stored image file P1. The connecting slot 12 is located at a sidewall 14 of the electronic display device 1. When a memory card 15 is inserted into the connecting slot 12, the memory card 15 is accommodated within the connecting slot 12. The memory card 15 is used for storing the image file P1. Since the memory capacity of the built-in storage device 11 is limited, the connecting slot 12 is usually a necessary component of the electronic display device 1 for accommodating the memory card 15. By means of the above configurations, the electronic display device 1 is capable of showing the image file P1.
Recently, as the science and technology are increasingly developed, more and more computers actively join social websites as members and utilize social websites to communicate with each other. Moreover, the member of a social website can upload the image file P1 to the social website. Consequently, other computer users can watch and evaluate the image file P1. In a case that the image file P1 is positively evaluated by so many other computer users, it means that the image file P1 win recognition by the public. Moreover, the image file P1 may be shown through the memory card and the electronic display device 1. However, this way of showing the image file P1 is very troublesome. For solving the above drawbacks, a network-enabled electronic display device is disclosed.
FIG. 3 schematically illustrates a conventional network-enabled electronic display device is in communication with a social website. The network-enabled electronic display device 2 comprises a display screen 20, a storage device 21 and a network module 23. The relationships between the display screen 20, the storage device 21 and the connecting slot are similar to those of the conventional electronic display device as shown in FIG. 1, and are not redundantly described herein. The network module 23 is disposed within the electronic display device 2 and connected with the storage device 21. When the network module 23 is in communication with a social website F, the image file P1 stored in the storage device 21 can be copied by the network module 23 and then transmitted to the social website F.
The network-enabled electronic display device 2 is able to directly transmit the image file P1 without the need of using the memory card. However, the network-enabled electronic display device 2 still has some drawbacks. For example, the network-enabled electronic display device 2 only has the function of playing the image files, but the network-enabled electronic display device 2 fails to transmit the favorite image file P1 of most users to the social website F through network connection according to the opinions of most users. Therefore, there is a need of providing an electronic display device capable of automatically transmitting an image file to a social website according to the public opinions.